farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 5
27 March 2018 |platform = * Steam * UPlay * Xbox One * PlayStation 4 |engine = Dunia Engine 2 |rating = * Mature * PEGI 18 * MA 15+ |mode = *Single-Player / Co-Op (story) *Multiplayer Deathmatch / Co-Op (Arcade) |protagonist = *The Junior Deputy (Main Story, Arcade) *Wendell Redler (Hours of Darkness DLC) *Nick Rye (Lost On Mars DLC) *Various characters (Dead Living Zombies) |genre = *Action-Adventure *First-Person Shooter *Open World }} Far Cry 5 (stylized as FARCRY 5) is the fifth numerical game in the Far Cry series. It was released on 27 March 2018 worldwide for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC.2017 May 16, IGN: New Assassin's Creed, Far Cry, The Crew 2 Coming Within the Next Year. Retrieved 2017 May 17. It is set in the fictional Hope County, Montana, USA.2017 May 22, Polygon: Far Cry 5’s first teaser welcomes you to Montana. Polygon, accessed on 2017 May 24 Plot The remote community of Hope County, Montana, has been taken over by the radical cult, Project at Eden's Gate, led by Joseph Seed and his siblings. Following the uploading of several videos exposing Eden's Gate of their actions by three bloggers to save Hope County, the U.S. Marshal Service issues an arrest warrant for Joseph Seed. Marshal Cameron Burke, along with Sheriff Earl Whitehorse, Deputy Staci Pratt, Deputy Joey Hudson, and a junior deputy arrive in the county to arrest Joseph. Shortly after bringing him to their helicopter, one of Joseph’s followers brings it down, jumping directly into the rotors and crashing the helicopter. Cultists quickly arrive, rescuing Joseph and kidnapping the Sheriff, Hudson, and Pratt, while the Junior Deputy and Burke gain time to escape. After escaping, the Deputy finds Burke hiding in a nearby trailer house. The two plan to escape to Missoula, hoping to alert the National Guard of the situation, but they are soon found the Cultists. After a shoot out, Burke and the Deputy attempt to escape in a truck, which results in Burke being kidnapped by cultists while the Deputy is rescued by Dutch. Dutch brings the Deputy up to speed with the situation in the county and asks him to help fight the cult. The Deputy starts by liberating Dutch's Island and then later sets out to reclaim the county from the grip of the militaristic cult along with the help of The Resistance. Assisting the Deputy are several allies with their own personal grudges against Eden's Gate, including local pastor Jerome Jeffries, bush pilot and mechanic Nick Rye, bartender Mary May Fairgrave, and Hurk, a character from several previous games. Some of these provide quests, while others will help you in combat. Missions & activities There are different types of missions on Far Cry 5. * Story Missions - These main story missions advance the player through the game. These are to do with the storyline and you can now choose any paths of the storyline and takedown each Cult Herald. * Side Missions - Several of the county's locals will ask the player for help with issues that can vary from getting a chef some bull's testicles to collecting antique lighters. * Clutch Nixon - The player races in a certain type of vehicle while going through red, white and blue misty rings with white stars on them to give the player extra time to get to the goal. * Prepper Stashes '- The player can investigate a place to find a secret stash that will grant various rewards, such as money, weapons, ammo, and perk magazines. * 'Liberate Outposts '''- The player can liberate cult outposts and help the resistance. The player is rewarded with extra money for completing the outpost either undetected or without alarms. * '''Hostage Rescue - The player can save and help hostages from the cult. * Cult Property - The player can destroy Cult Property (Silos, Shrines, Wolf Beacons). Gameplay As for a Far Cry game, the open-world first-person shooter remains the same, but with many new features such as customisable vehicles and fully operational planes with dogfights. For the first time in the series, Far Cry 5 offers full character customisation. The hunting system and the ecosystem is back along with fishing but with far less exotic animals. As opposed to previous Far Cry games, the player progresses by amassing 'Resistance points' from story missions, side missions as well as destroying and impairing the cult and its property. When they gain enough points in a certain region, (10,000 for Jacob Seed and 13,000 for John and Faith Seed) the player then confronts the respective lieutenant of that region where they kill them and subsequently blow up their bunker to liberate the area from the cult. After killing all three, the Father, Joseph Seed confronts the player. Through the use of Resistance points, the player is able to freely liberate the regions at their own pace. Despite the subtle hint to start in John's region first due to the video with Deputy Hudson, in-game dialogue states the player should possibly start with Jacob's region, as characters in that region have no dialogue that would make it seem the player did another region before, the player is able to explore (and potentially devastate) any of the regions they choose right at the start of the game, after freeing Dutch's island. Multiplayer Co-op Co-op is available in Far Cry 5, but it works differently than before. In this game, players can open their gameplay session to friends who can then join them at any time. This works on Xbox Live, Uplay, and PSN. Joining a friend can be done after both players have finished the missions on Dutch's Island in their own game. Cross-platform play is not available in Far Cry 5, so players wanting to play together will have to be friends on the same platform. To open your game for friends to join anytime, go to Options in the main menu, then Gameplay. Turn the option 'Open In-game Party' to On. This will allow players in your friend's list to join your game without a direct invitation. To specifically invite a player, they must be on the host's friend's list. Go to the in-game menu (the one with Inventory, Roster, etc.) and choose the second to last icon at the top. This will bring up the Online options. Use the option 'Invite Friends' on the right, then select a player from the Friend's List and invite them. Players can co-op through the rest of the campaign minus a little at the end. The second player can drive vehicles, fly planes and communicate with the host player. They can collect loot from their gameplay. Unfortunately, however, none of their mission progression will be saved to their character. Once they return to their own game, they will need to complete the same content themselves for credit. Far Cry Arcade Far Cry Arcade is a multiplayer mode and a map editor mode. With it, you can create your own maps to multiplayer and singleplayer and share your creations to the community. In the map editor, there are infinite possibilities, for example, there will be assets from Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal' '''and ''Far Cry 5 and other Ubisoft games too. Far Cry 5 has an extensive map editor, featuring NPC routine controls, geography, buildings, weapon placement, and more among the suite of editing options. Maps are created in 2 styles - singleplayer and co-op or multiplayer. Maps are constructed in single-player based on four presets, journey (start to exit win condition), assault (NPC enemy clearing), outpost (community-created outposts using the same mechanics from the main game), and bounty hunt (where win condition is set on a one or more NPCs). Multiplayer maps are typically focused on deathmatch score settings. Assets in the map editor include games from the Far Cry series, as well as Assassin's Creed and Watch Dogs. Characters Protagonists * The Junior Deputy (main game, arcade) * Wendell Redler (Hours of Darkness) * Nick Rye (Lost On Mars) Antagonists * Seed Family ** Joseph Seed ** John Seed ** Jacob Seed ** Faith Seed Guns for Hire * Boomer * Nick Rye * Grace Armstrong * Cheeseburger * Hurk Drubman Jr. * Jess Black * Peaches * Sharky Boshaw * Adelaide Drubman Main Characters * Cameron Burke * Earl Whitehorse * Staci Pratt * Joey Hudson Supporting Characters * Dutch * Eli Palmer * Tammy Barnes * Merle Briggs * Wheaty * Virgil Minkler * Tracey Lader * Charles Lindsey * Jerome Jeffries * Mary May Fairgrave Factions * The Resistance ** Hope County Cougars ** Whitetail Militia ** Townspeople of Fall's End * Project at Eden's Gate * Hope County Sheriff's Department Editions There are six different editions of the game available for pre-order. *Preorder Bonus - Digital Items *Standard - The base game. *Deluxe - Includes the Deluxe Pack, which consists of the Big Game Hunter Pack and the Ace Pilot Pack. *Gold - Includes the Deluxe Pack and the Season Pass. *The Father Edition - Includes Deluxe Pack and the Season Pass and The Father Figurine *Mondo Edition - Includes the Vinyl Soundtrack *Hope County, MTCollector's Case - Includes a Deer Skull in resin *Resistance Edition - An edition exclusive to "GameStop", same as Gold edition + physical collectibles far-cry-5-preorder-bonus.jpg|Preorder Bonus deluxe-edition.jpg|Deluxe Edition far-cry-5-editiogold_1520430068.jpg|Gold Edition father.jpg|The Father Edition mondo.jpg|Mondo Edition hope.jpg|Hope County, MT Collector's Case resistance.jpg|Resistance Edition Gallery Screenshot far_cry_5_2.jpg|Bull far_cry_5_1.jpg|Fishing 52523543513szagsdhreg.jpg|Guns for hire 346345sfgtdfbnvg523qa.jpg|Plane far_cry_5_3.jpg|Vista fc_fangs-for-hire-538x300_72q_ncsa.jpg|Boomer and Peggies Concept Art FC5_ConceptArt_1.png|Concept Art : Peggies in Hope County FC5_ConceptArt_2.png|Concept Art : Carmina, Nick Rye's plane FC5_ConceptArt_3.png|Concept Art : Church FC5_ConceptArt_4.png|Concept Art : Holland Valley Key Art Casey Seagal with Nick Rye.jpg|Nick Rye and Casey Fixman appears in key art FC5 screenshot (12).jpg|"God will not let you take me." FC5 screenshot (4).jpg|Jess Black, Hurk and Guns for Hire at Copperhead Rail Yard FC5 screenshot (3).jpg|Joseph's Word and Tulip FC5 screenshot (15).jpg|Far Cry Arcade 1 FC5 screenshot (5).jpg|Far Cry Arcade 2 FC5 screenshot (10).jpg|John Seed and his The Cleansing FC5 screenshot (17).jpg|Zip Kupka FC5 screenshot (7).jpg|''Power of Yes'' billboard FC5 screenshot (6).jpg|Clutch Nixon Challenge Faith Seed Bliss.jpg|Faith Seed Angel.jpg|Angels FC5 screenshot (2).jpg|Tracey Lader and Earl Whitehorse FC5 screenshot (13).jpg|Grace Armstrong and Peggies Jayden-bell-jacob-seed-far-cry-5-z140.jpg|Jacob Seed at The Stone Ridge Chalet Fc5-judgewolf.jpg|Peaches, The Judges and Cheeseburger FC5 screenshot (9).jpg|Boatchase with Hurk and Guns for Hire FC5 screenshot (8).jpg|Eli Palmer, Wheaty and Tammy Barnes at The wolf's den Wallpaper from E3 2018 Far Cry Fan Kit Wallpaper_1920x1080_Boomer.png|Boomer Wallpaper_1920x1080_Boomer_Intaglio.png|Boomer Intaglio Wallpaper_1920x1080_Poster.png|Poster Wallpaper_1920x1080_HopeCounty.png|Hope County Wallpaper_1920x1080_Cougars.png|Hope County Cougars Wallpaper_1920x1080_FallsEnd.png|Fall's End Wallpaper_1920x1080_Whitetail.png|Whitetail Militia Other 5c8ee43ehkh4356228b45672.jpg|Preorder bonus sbgold.jpg|Steelbook Gold Edition Trivia *This marks the first Far Cry game to be set in North America. *It's the first Far Cry game to feature operational planes within the open world. *It is also the first game in the franchise to feature a fully customizable protagonist. *The director of Far Cry 5 is Dan Hay, who was one of the lead producers on Far Cry 3. *It is the only Far Cry Game to have drop-in drop-out co-op multiplayer. *It features assets from Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal, Far Cry 5, and other Ubisoft games in the Map Editor. *There will be more map editor objects, audio, and environment changing ability for the first time in Far Cry 5. *It is also the first Far Cry game to compel players into spending real-world currency for in-game items like prestige weapons, vehicles and player outfit, although the use of real-world currency is not the only way to obtain the items. Reception *''Far Cry 5'' has come under fire for portraying American cultists as the main antagonists, due to contrast with Christian evangelicals. The game has also been accused of plagiarizing Red Barrels' Outlast 2 and Irrational Games' BioShock Infinite. Other points of criticism from PETA were centred around realistic fishing and bull mutilation quests. References pt-br:Far Cry 5 ja: ru:Far Cry 5 Category:Games